


White Christmas

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable grumps being happy and loving, Cute immortal babies, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Ragnor being a little shit, but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Raphael hasn't actually seen actual snow in a while and Ragnor thought this year with all the stress on the other, that it would be the perfect time to show him some. Aka Ragnor wants to see Raphael covered in snow and smiling because his smile is gorgeous as hell. Aka I adore these two and have been slow about the other fic I am supposed to be writing.





	White Christmas

Lily had all but had to drag him away from work when the portal opened in his office. Ragnor normally would tell him ahead of time when he was doing something like this but he hadn't this time and it was the middle of the day for Raphael so he knew it was night for the other. Who should be sleeping, as should he but he had just been so busy lately. He really didn't mind visiting Ragnor, not at all. In fact he enjoyed the moments that he got to spend with the other, as far and few as they were. He just didn't like leaving things undone, but he didn't have much choice this time. Raphael stepped through the portal, feeling the crunch of something under his shoes and he frowned as hands settled over his eyes. He was outside and he could feel that there was a chill in the air, though he didn't get cold so that wasn't a worry but he was concerned as to why the portal was to outside and not into Ragnor's home. He reached his hands up to rest around the wrists that he knew well enough were Ragnor's, he knew him without sight. His scent was unique, like pine with that scent of magic and sweetness.

"Ragnor, mi amor. What is this all for? Not that I do not appreciate a chance to visit you, but this is the first that you have not told me ahead of time." The hands did lower but he did feel Ragnor step closer until he was pressed against Raphael and leaning to whisper in his ear. It made the vampire shivered and he was more than tempted to reach back and tug the other's hair just to get him to let go. He didn't mind the touch from the Warlock but he didn't like not being able to see. 

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to promise to keep your eyes closed and not move." Raphael frowned but huffing, he sighed. 

"Fine, but this had better not be something weird." Not that Ragnor had even done anything he knew Raphael would dislike, but still there had been unique gifts that sometimes Ragnor went a little over the top with. They were sweet and he loved them but he did not know what he was supposed to do with them. Or how to return the favor. After all it was only fair that he be able to show Ragnor how much he loved him in return and he was unsure which gifts that he could get would show such a thing. No matter how many times Ragnor had told him he knew, and that Raphael being with him was enough. Raphael wanted to spoil the Warlock and Christmas was coming up. Slowly Raphael let go of the other's wrists and the hands lowered from his face but he kept his eyes shut as the other had told him too. Though it was hard to stand still as he was curious as to what he was standing on. Familiar but his mind wasn't placing it and he didn't catch the scent of anything but Ragnor. It was quiet to, Raphael could hear the other take a couple steps away before the sound of something being patted and-

Raphael's eyes shot open as cold flurry hit him in the face. The gasp came past his lips as his vision was white and not just from the snow thrown at him but there was so much of it all around him. He blinked as he looked around and down at the ground before he looked back at Ragnor. Who looked absolutely pleased with himself. Raphael could feel the snow in his hair as well as dripping down past the collar of his shirt. He gave the other a light hearted glare, which just made the other grin widely and Raphael attempted to step forward before his foot sunk and he nearly tripped. Great this was great and it was. It was beautiful but he couldn't move in it, and he wanted to wipe that smirk off the other's lips for being so clever, and loving, and stupid. 

"This is ridiculous. How do you walk in this...in this. In snow." Ragnor's grin turned into a soft smile as he moved over to Raphael and held out a hand for the other to take and he considered it before taking it and tugging hard, making sure that he pulled Ragnor into the snow and turned to look down on him. Smirking. "Oh look I think I figured it out." He stepped closer as Ragnor rolled on his back, a look of shock that melted away to amusement as he looked up at Raphael. Who now had his hands in the pockets of his pants. Raphael couldn't help but cant his head as he looked down at his love, he looked rather nice with the snow around him, though he did worry about him getting cold. Though the there were many layers in the way. "You did this for me?" He asked after a second and Ragnor sat up slightly, resting on his elbows. 

"Of course I did, you said it has been a long time since you have seen snow and I could not think of anything better when I saw it snow this morning. Its beautiful when it snows here and you look even more beautiful standing in it." Raphael cursed the blush that covered his cheeks, damning Lily for making sure he had eaten earlier. It was like she knew. He looked off to the side and shoved at some of the snow with the tip of his shoe. 

"I am not....you shouldn't say such things like that. You are a flirt." 

"For you, I am. But I mean the words I say. You are beautiful, especially when you blush. Though I am looking for another expression. Let me see if I can get it?" This caught Raphael's attention and he glanced back at his Warlock before he felt his feet go out from under him and he fell back in the snow, barely managing to only fall on his ass as he glared at the other. He could feel the magic in the air and see the wisp of it between Ragnor's fingers. He did not see what reaction Ragnor was going for if it was not glaring and frustration. Raphael was meticulous about being in control of himself and being neat and all that jazz. Falling in the snow in his nice suit was not what he wanted. A low growl came past his lips and he reached down before tossing a snowball at the older and hitting him square in the face. He expected the other to look shocked but all he did was laugh and Raphael was confused before he got hit with one back and this time he pinned Ragnor to the ground with another growl. The snow caving in on the older and he was careful to pull him up so the snow didn't suffocate him. He was breathing heavily as he sat at the other's side and Ragnor looked more damn pleased with himself than he had before. Raphael glanced at the snow on his knees that he could feel soaking through his clothes and a soft smile broke across his face. It might have been a little fun to throw snow at the other and knock him down. Not that he would let anyone else know that. Plus it was very amusing to see the other covered in snow and his hair a mess. The green in his cheeks slightly darker from the cold. Appealing. 

"You are a menace Ragnor Fell." He laid down in the snow next to Ragnor resting his head on the other's shoulder. "But I love you." 

"I love you too, come with me. I have something to show you." Raphael gave a soft huff at already having to get back to his feet, but did it anyways and took Ragnor hand when he got up. They didn't go far and Ragnor cleared some of the snow so that they could walk easier. Ragnor guided him to stand under a tree and they glanced down. There was a frozen lake and Raphael's eyes widened. It was beautiful and it was not regularly frozen. Raphael could see the patterns carved into the ice, beautiful. Along with the ice crystals that hung off the trees nearby. There was the light touch of color through them from the sun and he glanced at Ragnor, not knowing what to say. "I did not think the snow would be enough of a gift. I thought you might enjoy this. I was not sure you have ever seen such a thing." Ragnor had his hands in his pockets as he let Raphael take it in. They could stay here as long as the other wanted. 

"I have not. I have not been in a place where it snows like this and I have not seen such carvings. This is beautiful Ragnor, thank you. You did not need to do all this for me." 

"I wanted to, I wanted to share this with you. Merry Christmas, mi amor." He moved to stand closer and wrapped an arm around Raphael, who moved into his side, nuzzling his nose against the other's neck. 

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor." Raphael stood, cuddling up against him as he looked at over the frozen water and listened to the sound of Ragnor's heart beating. This was more than beautiful and he would never know what he could do in return for him. To show just how much this meant and how much he loved him. He gave a soft hum before he glanced up at Ragnor and nudged his shoulder against him. "We should head inside, you are freezing. I do not need a Warlock Popsicle as interesting as that does sound. Come on." He didn't give the other the chance to argue as he tugged on the scarf Ragnor was wearing and lead him back up to the cabin and back inside. Raphael made sure to sit Ragnor down on the floor by the fireplace before turning it on and sitting down beside him. He shrugged his jacket and shoes off, moving them to the side before he shifted to be in front of Ragnor to undo the scarf and take the couple of jackets the other was wearing off and toss them aside. They were wet and would do him no good. He checked his shirt too, feeling the damp underneath his fingers, and he tugged it over Ragnor's head. Before pressing him down on the warm carpet letting him be more in front of the fire, and undoing his own wet shirt, he laid down next to him. Cuddling against Ragnor's side, as he nudged his head against the other's chest. 

"And who is the sweet one again, I believe that would be you worry wort." Ragnor's soft hum traveled through his chest and through Raphael, who pressed closer as he looked up at the dopey smile on the other's face. Another blush covered his cheeks and he smacked his chest lightly before rolling his eyes. 

"You are the idiot who thought playing in the snow was a good idea. If you get sick I will leave and let you take care of yourself." No he wouldn't, he would worry over him and yell at him for it at the same time. Ragnor knew that as well, from the snort he got and the arm that wrapped around him, fingers playing along his back. 

"You wouldn't, which is part of the many reasons that I adore and love you. You are so sweet and loving. I love you Raphael." Warm lips were against his own and Raphael hummed softly, his eyes falling shut. His fingers found Ragnor's hair, brushing softly through it and over his horns. Soft touches that he knew the other enjoyed before he mumbled softly against his lips.

"I love you too, more than I know how to express." He felt the touch of warm through him as Ragnor pressed into the kiss against, pulling him closer and he would never not love him. There was no one that could make Raphael feel so frustrated and happy at the same time. Ragnor was his and he was not going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if anyone is interested in a pairing and has an idea they want me to write, I am more than happy to do so. Just message me here, or at @playful_tricks on twitter


End file.
